


Give us a chance

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chances, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Two models come together one falling in love with the other, but In a world full of hate can they show their true feelings or keep them hidden.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol  
Goes by Yeol in the modelling world  
Hidden gay afraid to let the world know his true self. 

Kim Jongin  
Goes by Kai in the modelling world  
Very very shy and timid gay, dates other female models as a front

Goes by LAY in the modelling world  
Chinese top model  
Friend of Chanyeol 

Sehun  
Bit of a lay about doesn't want to do much but play games on his computer  
Best friend and room mate with Kai

_**Cast so far more to follow** _

_**Cclay2020**_ ❤️

Chapter 1

"Hey how did you sleep last night?" Sehun flops onto the sofa beside me yawning. "I feel so bad Sehun, she just wasn't the one for me" I turn my head to look at him as he puts his arm around me. "She was a diva who wanted everything, she wanted you to buy her crazy expensive stuff Kai that's not a relationship. You where a walking credit card to her" he give me a sad smile as I turn away to look away I feel so upset that things have got this bad in my life.

"So, you broke up with her but Kai you need to follow your real heart and its trying to tell you it likes the other sex, why won't you listen to it" I stand up from the sofa all confused. "I can't Sehun I am not long in this modelling world and I was never expecting to get so popular. I can't be seen with a guy even if my heart wants it. The world wants to see male and female". I head to the kitchen and turn the kettle to make my fifth coffee a little annoyed.

"You need to sleep" Sehun removes the coffee jar and takes out the milk and a saucepan. "You can have some hot milk and get your ass to bed you need to sleep, I know breakups are hard but it would have never worked with you and her, your heart wants males not females and you know it wouldn't be fair on any woman. Stop lying to yourself and the world" he pours the milk into the saucepan and turns on the heat as I watch him. I know he is right but being so popular I can't be seen with a man on my arm people will hate me and I would be disowned.

"Here take this" he hands me the now hot milk in a cup and guides me out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. "Sehun what am I gonna do?" I sip my hot milk as I sit on my bed. "Be the real you give your heart what it wants" I watch as he leaves my bedroom closing over the door as I put down my cup and climb into bed snuggling down hugging my pillow. Laying there for a few minutes I feel my phone vibrate under my pillow making me fish around for it. Opening the screen I see an email from my manager. Opening the message I sit quickly up in my bed and make a run out of my bedroom to find Sehun.

Bursting into his room making him jump with fright I hurry to him and show him my phone. "Tell me this is real, you got the deal?" he shouts looking at me with wide eyes as I cover my mouth trying not to scream. "I got the deal of a life time working for the biggest modelling agency in Korea" he hugs me tight as we both scream while jumping up and down. "I can't believe this I really can't, it says here I met them tomorrow morning at 8am. Crap I need to do a facial and shave and find out what I need to wear" I hurry out of this bedroom and slide in my socked feet along the floor into my bedroom.

Opening the wardrobe I search for what to wear. "Sehun I need your help in here before I turn my bedroom into a disaster zone" I shout as he appears into my room so quick he is trying to catch his breath. "No no stop, the last time you did that I had to listen to you for a whole week about how messy your room was" he pushes me out of the way as I giggle and sit on the bed as he searches my wardrobe for me. He throws me a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie and closes my wardrobe doors making me look at the clothes on my lap. "Sehun you do know it's a modelling agency not the gym" I huff and just about to throw the clothes on the floor when he shows me the screen of my phone. "If you read the rest of the email it says please wear comfortable clothes eg. Tracksuit as the clothes will be provided for you" he smirks before leaving my room. Falling back onto my bed I really do feel tired but excited also. I know now I need to get some sleep so I get up and drink the rest of the hot milk and climb back into bed and hope I can sleep the day and not look so tired at the agency tomorrow after being up all night.

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

"Hey Chanyeol you have an email" I hear my good friend Lay shout from my kitchen as he makes breakfast. He is staying with me for a few days while he is on business. "Why are you shouting so loud it's so early in the morning" I toss my hair as I take my phone from him opening the screen. Falling onto the chair at the table Lay rushes over to me "Has someone died?" he says making me look up at him "who would email something like that idiot, no it's a email from an agency.... I.... I... Got a contract with them I have to meet tomorrow morning at 8am and I have to wear comfortable clothes as all clothes will be provided, omg Lay this may be my biggest break yet" I put the phone on the table and nearly scream as he hugs me tight. "See you can thank me for telling you about them" he says all smug as he walks back to the cooker making us breakfast. "Shit Lay I can't believe this, it says others where also chosen, this must mean there will be a few of us, I really hope this will be worth it Lay if not I'm gonna tell everyone you have the Corona virus" I watch as he looks at me with shock. "You wouldn't dare, people already look at me weird here without you telling them I have the virus" I can't help but laugh as I pat him on the back. "Let's see how tomorrow goes and if it turns out alright I won't tell anyone" I wink at him before robbing some bacon from the pan and running out of the kitchen.

Walking to my bedroom through the sitting room I spot the music channel on the TV and see some boyband singing. I stop in my tracks as I see they are actually pretty hot. "Hey do you need a napkin for your droll?" I turn my head to see Lay laughing at me. "Leave me alone I can't help it" I huff before sitting on the sofa watching the rest of the music video. "If only the world was nicer Lay I could be with someone and not be this lonely" I lower my head feeling so sorry for myself. "Hey the world is changing now people are coming out of the closet more and more everyday, you will get your chance" he smiles at me before handing me my breakfast.

"I really hope so Lay, I can't stand being on my own anymore I want someone to love and cherish and spend time with and if I'm lucky make love too" I cover my face trying to hide my emotions from my best friend. "Hey don't hide from me things will work out somehow just don't give up hope ok. Now smile and eat your breakfast and then we can go check what your gonna wear tomorrow, who knows you may find the man of your dreams there" . 

❤️C ❤️  
**_First chapter done_**  
**_let me know what you think guys_**  
**_Love_**

**__ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sehun why didn't you wake me?" I flick his earphones off his head making him jump grabbing his head. "Wha... It's not my job to wake you, anyway its only like 5 in the morning" he huffs and turns back to his Xbox unpausing his game. "I need to be there for 8, so I need time to get ready do a facial maybe have a shave" I huff back at him as he ignores me playing his game. I so want to unplug it but I know he will make my life hell if I do.

Storming off to my bedroom I grab a towel and a fresh new razor and head to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower before my busy day.

Once I'm finished I wrap my cotton soft towel around my waist and wipe the condensation off the mirror as I check out my face. "mmm I do need a good shave". Putting the stopper in the sink I pour some Luke warm water into it. Grabbing my shaving foam I place it on my hands and then face covering where I want to shave. Taking the razor I carefully shave my face making sure not to cut myself as the last thing I need is to attend my photo shoot with cut marks all over my face.

"Kai hurry up I made you breakfast" I hear Sehun shout from outside making me smile. He does care for me and for him to move away from his Xbox he is either looking for something from me or is just being nice. "I'll be right out" I shout back finishing off my shave before patting my skin dry. "Hmmm not bad" I look at my face in the mirror happy I managed to do it without cutting myself.

Heading out with just my towel on I see Sehun sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal . " I cut up loads of fruit for you and there is a yogurt on the side with some orange juice" he smiles before continuing to eat his cereal . "Thanks Sehun this means a lot" I sit beside him and pour the yogurt over the cut up fruit. "Are you nervous about today?" he asks while continuing to eat. "If I'm honest, yes, I have no idea what I will be doing so it's kinda scary" I continue to eat as he finishes up. "You have done shoots before I'm sure you will be fine and there are others there also"

"Sehun I'm sorry I gave out just today is really important to me and why the hell are you gaming all night don't you sleep?" I question him as he laughs. "Come on Kai us gamers don't sleep" he tosses my damp hair before walking to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna continue my game, come into me before you go" he smiles before heading back to him room. "Thank you" I shout after him as I finish off my breakfast.

**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

"Hey Chanyeol it's time to get up" Lay wakes me up from my sleep as I get the smell of fresh coffee. "Thanks, did I sleep through my alarm" I sit up in bed as he laughs "No I just wanted to make sure you got up, today is important, now hurry I have breakfast ready" he rushes out of my bedroom as I climb out of my bed sitting on the side of it. Tossing my hair I get up and grab a hoodie from the end of my bed and pull it on and head towards the kitchen.

"Man this smells so good" I take a seat at our table as Lay passes me a bowl of chopped fruit making me look in shock at it. "Where.... Where is the pancakes?" I pout looking up at him as he bursts out laughing. "They will make your stomach bloat and you don't want that today for your shoot you know this from all your other photo shoots, now eat up" he turns his back to me as he pours out some coffee. I look down at my bowl of fruit and know in about 2 minute's I will be hungry again but he knows his stuff so I being to eat them.

"I' would drive you to the place but I have a meeting will you be able to find the way yourself?" he sits beside me drinking his coffee as I just nod with my mouth full. "I'll go have my shower first while you eat and stay out of the snack press" he points his finger at me like I'm a naughty child before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I know there is good chocolate and crisps in the press so I get up and sneak over to it. Slowly opening it making sure it doesn't squeak. Seeing all the beautiful colours of all the best goodies you could buy I reach out and touch a packet of skittles. "When I get back I will have you my babies so please wait for me" I quickly close the press and head into my room checking over my clothes while I wait for Lay to finish up in the bathroom.

_**At the venue** _

"OK I think this is the place, thanks for driving me" Kai turns to Sehun as he just smiles while still revving the engine. "Yes yes now get out I have my game on pause" he un clips Kai's seat belt making him jump out as he closes the door. "I'll ring you keep your phone close" Kai shouts after Sehun as he waves while driving off. Turning to the building Kai takes a deep breath throwing the strap of his bag over his shoulder and heads into the building.

Across the parking lot Chanyeol parks his car and grabs his bag from the backseat swinging it onto his shoulder as he locks his car and runs towards the building.

Stepping inside he makes his way to the reception where he sees a nice young lady. "Hello my name is Park Chanyeol I was wondering if I'm in the right place" he shows her the email as he smiles and tells him to take a seat that someone will be right with him. Turning around he walks to an empty seat where another cute guy is sitting looking nervous.

Sitting for a few minutes scrolling through his phone a man makes his way closer. "Mr Park Chanyeol and Kim Kai right this way please" he says as the two get up from their seats and follow him down a corridor to a room at the end.

"Thank you both for being here as you can see we have set up the shoot for today, come on in and get comfortable, do you know eachother?" he questions them both making them shake their heads. "Hey I'm Chanyeol" the taller puts out his hand as the slightly smaller takes it in his shaking it "Hi, I'm Kai" he says as they shake their hands and follow the guy.

"OK everyone this here is Chanyeol and Kai our models for today" the guy says while walking them through the photo shoot area. " Here are the changing rooms, the bathrooms are down the hall to the left. Food and refreshments will be here soon. Makeup and hair are just here as you can see and if there is anything you need just ask me. Now maybe just head over to the couch area and get to know each other while I grab the paperwork" he smiles before heading off.

"So have you done may photo shoots before Kai?" Chanyeol asks as Kai seems to be nervous. "Yeah I have done a few, I always seem to get nervous before them" Kai smiles a little but inside he is shaking as he looks around seeing people rushing about. "Have you done many?" he returns the question making Chanyeol smile "Yeah quite a few actually" they both sit in awkward silence now as Chanyeol keeps stealing a glance at Kai.

"OK now guys we are ready for you so if you head to makeup then get dressed we will get sorted". The guys tells them making them both get up nervous and head towards makeup. "Hey welcome, both take a seat" the cute small girl says as they both take a seat facing the mirror with bright lights around them. "Luhan we are ready" she smiles as her boss joins them. "Hey guys I'm Luhan, I'll be doing your makeup and hair with Sunny here so just relax and we will get sorted". They both lay back and do as they are told while getting their makeup and hair stayed.

Once dressed and makeup is ready the guy returns for them guiding them over to the cameras. "OK guys we are doing a little something different, we are trying to reach out to the gay community that are hiding away from public so I will need you guys to get close in some photos, will that be a problem?" he asks making them both blush especially Kai as he hasn't seen a more handsome man in his life while looking at Chanyeol especially now with his hair styled." We don't mind" they both say as they get into the positions they are asked.

"Are you still nervous?" Chanyeol whispers towards Kai making the smaller of the two smile. "I'm ok now, thank you" he nervously smiles back as the photographer moves them into position. "OK Chanyeol you look towards the camera and Kai you look to your right away from the camera and no smiling" they both do as they are told.

"Wow perfect, now let's do one on your own" he moves Kai out of the frame as he goes to look behind the camera watching Chanyeol do his solo picture

'Oh god' Kai says to himself seeing the beauty stare back at him from the camera he can't seem to control his feelings of whom he is looking at.

"OK Kai your turn" the guys says making Kai hurry over to swap places with Chanyeol. Chanyeol stands behind the camera man watching the screen and he too can't get over just how good looking Kai is.

He finds himself blushing watching Kai move getting his picture taken from different angles. 'How can one man be this beautiful and handsome' he thinks to himself before they have to get more pictures taken together.  
  


Finally the long day is over as they both pack up and make their way out of the building after being told to get to know each other a bit more as they will be needed for more couple shots.

"Do you fancy some real food I'm sick of salad" Chanyeol holds open the door as Kai walks out. " Yeah sure, I didn't really eat much this morning and my stomach is talking to me" Kai smiles as he holds his bag tight following the taller. "I can drive us, my car is just over here" Chanyeol leads the way feeling a little excited in his stomach of the cute guy following him. Getting into the car they both head off.

"Mmm I so want a burger and fries" Chanyeol nearly drools as he parks the car near a restaurant making Kai smile. "Yeah me too all I had was fruit for breakfast then salad at the shoot" Kai says as they get out of the car and head inside sitting at a boot.

"Oh man I could eat everything on this menu" Chanyeol says looking all the way through the menu knowing he just wants a burger. "Can I take your order" the waitress smiles with a blush. "Burger and fries for me please" Chanyeol says as Kai looks over the menu again. "I would like one of your chicken burgers with fries please" he orders handing the menu to her. "Drinks?" she says while blushing more. "Just water please" they both say while smiling.

"So Kai how do you feel about us being a couple in these up coming photo shoots?" Chanyeol kinda regrets saying it afraid of his answer as he has come to really like the cute guy sitting in front of him. "I don't mind as it is work, how do you feel about it?" Kai watches and waits for his reply.

"I don't mind it like you, its work" he replies making Kai relax more as the food now arrives. Like two hungry wolfs they both tuck into the food nearly inhaling it being so hungry. Minutes past by and the food is all gone.

"Well that was so worth it Chanyeol smile rubbing his stomach as he sits back into the chair." This beats any salad" Kai smiles as he sips the last of his water. The two sit for what feels like hours getting to know eachother more before it's time to go.

"I best get going my friend will be worried" Kai smiles nervously knowing Sehun is deep in a game right now and wouldn't even see his phone if he got a message from him. "I best go also my roommate is probably wondering where I am" Chanyeol stands up handing the waitress his bank card. "This is on me" he smiles waiting for the receipt. "Thank you next one is one me then" Kai looks shocked that Chanyeol took it upon himself to pay for their meal. Usually when he is out with girls the girl always makes her way away from the table when the bill comes and doesn't even try to offer to help pay. "Sure, now can I drop you anywhere?" Chanyeol puts his bag over his shoulder as they both walk outside.

"Well I was suppose to text my friend but I guess he will be deep in his Xbox right now, so can I accept your offer if its not so much trouble" Kai blushes a little as Chanyeol smiles "Come on I'll drop you home" they both head towards the car in the direction of Kai's apartment.

"Just here on the left" Kai points making Chanyeol park his car. "There you go, home safe and sound and no game interrupted" he laughs making Kai smile. "Thank you again" Kai says getting out of the car not really wanting to leave as he had a nice time with Chanyeol talking about work etc.

"See you soon" Chanyeol waves as he drives off as Kai heads up to his apartment.

"Where was the text message?" Sehun stands just inside the door of the apartment like a angry parent waiting for their child to come home. "Chanyeol dropped me off" Kai blushes as he takes off his shoes. "Oh Chanyeol dropped you.... who the hell is Chanyeol?" Sehun stands with arms crossed tapping his foot." The guy I am paired with for the photo shoot we had today" Kai walks past his roommate and heads to the kitchen for a cold glass of milk.

"Your suppose to text me so I can pick you up" Sehun pouts making Kai feel bad. "I though it be too late and you would be into your game" Kai pouts back at him making Sehun walk closer wrapping his arms around him hugging him. "So tell me who is this Chanyeol as your eyes seem to get bigger mentioning his name" Sehun wiggles his eyes brows making Kai blush really bad.

"Oh my god he is hot isn't he" Sehun follows Kai to his room as the smaller tries to escape. " No I never said that" Kai throws his bag on the bed as Sehun stands waiting. "You fancy him I can tell" he teases the smaller. "OK he is cute but that's all nothing will happen" Kai signals his roommate to leave making the taller huff as he walks off back to his game.

Falling on the bed he closes his eyes and thinks back to being with Chanyeol and how much affect he has on him so quickly. Shaking his head he tries to get the imagine out of his head of Chanyeol taking his jacket off and having nothing underneath it. 'I need to stop, the world doesn't like men dating men I need to snap out of it'

**_Across town_ **

" Hey Lay you here?" Chanyeol shouts closing the door to his apartment as Lay walks from the kitchen with a glass of alcohol." Hey how did it go? " Lay sits on the sofa waiting patiently. "If was amazing, I loved every minute of it" Chanyeol heads into the kitchen making a cold drink as he returns to a smiling Lay. "So tell me what were the others like?" Lay sips his drink waiting as Chanyeol smiles "there was only one a guy named Kai" Chanyeol smiles and blushes a little.  
"Is this Kai cute?" Lay turns his head to the side as Chanyeol smiles an even bigger smile. "Oh man you have no idea he is the most handsome guy I have seen, I took him for food and we talked he seems really nice. We are paired up now for a couples photo shoot" Chanyeol feels like his heart is feeling all kind of emotions right now since spending today with Kai. "Seem like he made a good impression on you" Lay teases making Chanyeol nod his head. "I think he has"

❤️C ❤️  
Love  
Cclay2020


	3. Chapter 3

_**A week later** _

Chanyeol pulls up in his car to a café that is close to the photo studio that he will be working at today. Getting out of the car he is rather nervous not just for the photo shoot but for being able to see Kai again. Since the day he met Kai he hasn't been able to get him off his mind. He kicked himself for not getting up the courage to ask him for his phone number last time. Pushing the door into the café he swears today he will ask him for his number.

Walking to the counter he glances at all the delicious food. He hasn't had breakfast yet with it being so early in the morning so he promised his friend Lay he would leave early and have something along the way. Thinking to himself wondering if he should be healthy or just grab one of the fresh croissants that a waitress is now placing ever so carefully behind the glass on the counter, or should he have one of the many fruit bowls along with some fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Wondering what to have?" he hears a deepish voice come from behind him making him jump a little. His eyes get wider seeing its Kai as he smiles a huge smile. "Hey, you miss breakfast too?" Chanyeol asks him making the smaller blush. "Yeah I got the bus and since I am early I decided to have something to eat", Kai turns to look at all the food as his eyes also get bigger seeing all the cakes being placed on the counter. "Oh man I really want one but I'm afraid my stomach will bloat and show up on the pictures", he begins to pout making Chanyeol stare at his cuteness. "I guess you're right, ok so we will get fruit salad and some orange juice and after the shoot we can treat ourselves" Chanyeol orders his food as Kai orders the same. "I'll pay for these you paid the last time" Kai smiles handing the cashier his card. "Thank you" Chanyeol smiles picking up the tray and carrying it to their table not believing someone paid for him as its usually him.

"Are you nervous about today, Kai?" Chanyeol smiles softly making Kai get butterflies in his stomach. "I am a little but knowing who I will be working with has made me more relaxed" he blushes looking down at his fruit salad bowl. "I understand what you mean" Chanyeol tries to hide his smile hearing that Kai is relaxed with him. "I do wonder what they will have us doing today, I even shaved encase, maybe I shouldn't have , oh crap what if they need me with long hair or something" Chanyeol starts to make Kai burst out laughing nearly spitting out his orange juice. "Don't worry I am sure they would have told us the last time if they needed us not shaved and with long hair" Kai smiles seeing Chanyeol begin to relax. "I guess you're right, I just panic, as I really need this job" Chanyeol continues to eat his food before checking the time on his phone. "Oh ... I was wondering if you wanted to maybe ....eh.... exchange numbers just so you know we can maybe meet up before the shoot and I could pick you up maybe that way your friend doesn't have to drive you and you won't need to get the bus the offer is there if you want to or not'' Kai watches as Chanyeol now takes a breath . " I thought you might pass out there if you didn't take a breath," Kai laughs, taking his phone out handing it to Chanyeol as they exchange numbers. "We best get going now" Chanyeol stands up finishing off his juice while grabbing his bag and taking slight glances at Kai .

Arriving at the studio they head towards the boss as they can see that the room isn't decorated. "Good morning you two, as you can see we are heading out today for a water shoot" he smiles before heading off to his assistant leaving Chanyeol and Kai red faced. "Oh so we will be in like swimming trunks and stuff" Kai blushes knowing deep down he will see Chanyeol all wet with swimming trunks on him. He bites his lip being all excited on the inside but on the outside he is trying to be all cool and relaxed. Chanyeol on the other hand is smiling ear to ear knowing he will get to see Kai half naked and can't wait.

"Ok you two let's get going we have a bus outside for everyone to get on and don't worry we will be dropping you back here after the shoot so let's get going" their boss smiles leading the way as the two follow out to the bus.

"I have to admit I am so glad I didn't eat those cakes and other nice dreamy things in the café" Chanyeol looks at Kai noticing he is gone rather shy all of a sudden as they take a seat away from each other on the bus. Chanyeol decides to get up from his seat and move closer. "Have I said something wrong, are you ok?" He whispers to Kai making the smaller blush. "Yeah just embarrassed a little taking my clothes off in front of all these people" he turns to look out the window feeling like an idiot. "Hey don't be and it won't be in front of them, they will have a changing area set up for us and if it gets too much for you we can sort something out. Don't let that bother you" Kai now turns to face Chanyeol shyly

"Thank you, I know if I want to be a better model I will have to get used to people seeing me naked etc but not now it's still early days" Kai lowers his head making Chanyeol sad. "Hey you only need to be comfortable and change in private. I will be there so I can back you up if anyone says anything about it ok" Kai looks up now feeling more relaxed that he told someone his little fear. "Now come on smile we will have fun today, I hope you can swim?" He smiles making Kai giggle, "Oh I can swim, can you?" He smirks making Chanyeol laugh. "Yeah I can swim and I'm taller then you so I can throw you in the water also" he watches Kai's smile fade before he bursts out laughing "I'm kidding with you "

"We are here let me show you two where the changing rooms are '' their boss shouts making them both look up and move from their seat to follow him off the bus. "Wow this looks like it will be fun" Chanyeol walks along beside Kai as they look around seeing what they have organised for them. "Ok changing area is here inside this tent here, you will see when you go in you each have your own changing area also. If you head on inside and change into the white dress shirts and Black suit trousers we can get started" He smiles as Chanyeol and Kai smile nervously at each other. "See, I told you we would have our own changing area, let's get changed and I'll meet you outside in a bit" Chanyeol heads inside his changing area looking around seeing the skirt and trousers he needs to wear. He lets out a laugh as he is delighted he didn't have the cakes this morning.

"Hey Chanyeol" he hears Kai shout from his changing room. "Yeah" he replies hearing Kai laugh "Bet your happy you didn't have the cakes this morning" Kai shouts making Chanyeol laugh "I was just thinking that" they both begin to laugh as they change into the clothes they need for the shoot.

"I think I have this buttoned up wrong" Kai fidgets with his shirt buttons as he leaves his tent seeing Chanyeol waiting for him looking sexy as hell standing there with one hand in his pocket. "Yeah you missed a button come here" Chanyeol moves closer making Kai's poor heart pound in his chest. Kai watches as Chanyeol's fingers touches his shirt buttons and inside he wishes he was taking his shirt off for him and not closing it. "Now all done" Chanyeol steps away from a red faced Kai as they head towards their boss.

"Ok guys we want to make it look like you guys are back from an awards show and you have taken off your suit jackets and just wanted to celebrate and jump in the pool" he smiles as he sits on his chair as Kai and Chanyeol make their way over to the pool area. "Ok so just jump in as if you won an award and be like best friends ok and just have fun in the water" the director says making the two smile. "Ok I can do that" Chanyeol runs and jumps into the pool making Kai burst out laughing watching him. "Come on Kai, it's warm" Chanyeol shouts, making Kai take a breath and jump in after him. Playing around in the water the two get carried away having fun and splashing water at each other as the crew looks on laughing at how well the two are getting along. Without being told by the crew Chanyeol begins to take his shirt that has become like a second skin to him off making Kai swallow hard seeing the sight in front of him. Wanting to close his eyes so he doesn't get too excited he fights with himself and decides to keep them open and do the same.

"They took their shirts off, boss will I tell them off?" an assistant asks the director making him smile " no let them do what they want and just keep taking photos. We want it to look natural" they both watch along with the rest of the crew as Kai and Chanyeol grab two giant water donuts and get back into the water. "This is the type of picture I want , these two are perfect excellent choices "the director smiles as they continue to take pictures. 

Once all the pictures are taken Chanyeol can see Kai is shivering. Moving closer to him he places a light jacket around his shoulders as Kai slips his arms inside as they both head off towards the changing room. "Thanks for the jacket, I am freezing and hungry" Kai smiles knowing he had an amazing time at the shoot with Chanyeol and didn't really want it to end. "No problem I am starving myself if I'm honest, would you fancy going for something to eat?" Chanyeol waits as Kai smiles at him "I would love to" 

***

They finally make it to a restaurant after their busy day, playing in the water makes them just the extra bit hungry. "I could eat this menu. I'm that hungry" Chanyeol says, making Kai laugh. "I like your smile Kai you have smiled a lot today if you don't mind me saying" Chanyeol watches as Kai blushes. "I really enjoyed my day today, thank you for taking care of me today when I nearly drowned after I slipped off the water donut" Kai covered his face laughing at the memory of it. "Hey, can't have my partner drowning on me now can I..... I mean my photo partner ..... oh crap you know what I mean" Chanyeol hides his face behind his menu feeling like a fool now making Kai laugh again pulling down the menu so he can see Chanyeol's face. "I know what you mean don't be shy" Kai lets his smile fade showing Chanyeol a really soft almost serious look that Chanyeol has only ever seen in a person that he had dated.

Chanyeol gets up the courage and stands up moving to sit in the seat beside Kai making poor Kai's heart race more and some adrenaline rush through his veins. "Kai I really want to kiss you" Chanyeol moves closer making Kai put his hand up on Chanyeol's chest stopping him. "I am going to regret this but not here people will look at us" Kai says while looking down at his lap. "Get your bag, lets go" Chanyeol says standing up grabbing his making Kai look at him in shock. "Come on get your bag" Chanyeol says again as Kai just does as he is told as they both giggle like two teenagers as they jump into Chanyeol's car. "What now?" Kai says still laughing as Chanyeol starts the car and drives. "I want to take you somewhere" Chanyeol smiles at Kai before continuing to look at the road ahead before pulling into a carpark near the beach. "So do you take all your friends here?" Kai playful says making Chanyeol laugh as they both get out of the car. "I haven't brought anyone here before" Chanyeol holds out his hand and hopes Kai will take it. Kai looks at it and decides to stop worrying of what other people might say and takes the tallers hand as Chanyeol guides them through a sandy area and up a little hill.

"Wow, how do I not know about this place?" Kai looks around, seeing the lights of Seoul to his right and the sea in front of him. "Because it's part of some famous celebrities' land " Chanyeol says, making Kai panic. "What if we get caught?" Kai pulls on Chanyeol's hand making the taller turn to face him. "Well you better kiss me quick then" Chanyeol smirks, making Kai move closer. Chanyeol puts his hand up cupping Kai's cheek holding it softly. "You looked beautiful today Kai" Chanyeol whispers making Kai blush. "So did you?" Kai looks up into the taller's eyes as Chanyeol leans forward and kisses him on the lips before moving away. "Don't stop please" Kai says pulling Chanyeol in closer locking lips with him kissing him ever so softly.

"Hey who's is there, this is private property" someone shouts from the distance making them both run back to the car full of adrenaline as they speed off. "I can't believe we got caught" Kai laughs so hard he has to hold his stomach as Chanyeol is finding it hard to drive and laugh at the same time. "Lets get some drive through food"

_**Later that night** _

"Thank you for driving me home. I had such a good time today and thank you for the food and nearly getting us arrested" Kai climbs out of the car as Chanyeol follows him. Leaning against his car Chanyeol just wants to kiss Kai again but knows not to push it. " I had a great night thank you Kai , can I text you later?" he waits as Kai starts to walk up the steps to his apartment. "You can if you want but you will have to wait and see if I text back" Kai smirks as he heads inside leaving a blushing in love Chanyeol at his car.   
  


❤️ C ❤️

Love


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home after dropping off Kai I can't seem to get my mind off him. Taking off my shoes and dropping my bag I open my phone to text him. Hovering over the keys whether I should message him or not I decide life is way too short and so I quickly text him.

**_Fancy going on a drive tonight Seoul is beautiful at night with all the lights_ **

I wait hoping he will message me back as Lay sits on the sofa beside me. "So how was your lover boy today?" He smirks while eating a sandwich. "He isn't my lover boy, well not yet anyway" I smirk back at him as he looks at me with wide eyes. "Did you kiss him?" He asks, making me blush like crazy. "Yeah I had to, he looked so good today. I never had feelings like this on any guys before Lay. I drove him somewhere and we kissed real quick but oh my god I want to ask him out but he is rather shy and I don't think my heart can take rejection so I just asked him if he wanted to go for a drive and I'm now waiting to see what he says".

"Life is short Chanyeol what have you to lose if he says no '' I watch as Lay gets up from the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen as I feel my phone vibrate in my hand making my stomach do little flutters hoping it's him replying.

_I am rather tired but since we had a good day why not finish it off with a nice night time drive_

I re read his reply over and over making sure I am reading it right. As the flutters in my stomach are full of butterflies fighting for room.

Smiling a smile that I know will hurt my face tomorrow I quickly reply

_**Sounds perfect will I pick you up?** _

_Yes I would like that, what time are you thinking?_

_**How about 8 o'clock? Sundown will start then so we can see the sun set as we drive. I was also thinking of maybe a walk along Seok chon Lake. I heard it's beautiful at night.** _

_Sounds amazing to me my roommate Sehun has told me of there before and he says it's amazing_

**_Ok so I will pick you up at 8_ **

_See you then_

Closing my phone I lay my head back on the sofa feeling delighted with life right now and how things seem to be going so well.

"Oh judging by the massive joker smile on your face I take it he messaged back?" Lay throws some grapes at me making me jump up and make a run for him.

"Wait, what I do, it was just a grape" He shouts out trying to run away from me but losing his balance and falling on the sofa. "You Mr China king wannabe are teasing me and slagging me off" I grab a cushion and hit him playfully with it as he begins to laugh. "Oh come on you're finally smiling again and just from what is it two meetings with this guy Kai '' I climb off him as he tries to catch his breath. "There is something about him I really like Lay and to be honest I am not going to let it past me. So if you will excuse me I need to have a shower and get ready". I walk into my bedroom smiling the biggest smile knowing in an hour or so I will get to see him again and I can't wait.

***

"Sehun it's just a drive not a date" Kai shouts at his friend who is making kissing sounds through his bedroom door. "You idiot it's a date " He shouts back making Kai realise he is right, it is a date of some sort. Opening the bedroom door to a smiling Sehun, he grabs him by his t-shirt pulling him inside. "You better help me pick something else to wear then as I have no clue. I dress for women, not really men. What the hell do I wear on a date with a guy?" Kai falls back onto his bed knowing this is more hassle than it's worth. "Ok so for a guy you gotta show the goods'' Sehun wiggles his eyebrows making Kai sit up and look puzzled at his room mate ."What goods?" Kai questions him a Sehun just starts to laugh at how long it takes his roommate to finally figure out what he means.

"Wait, goods as in..." Kai says looking at Sehun with wide eyes. "Oh yeah now you know what I am talking about. You gotta show him the goods meaning your ass since he saw the rest today in the water" I reach behind me and throw a pillow at him as I blush so badly making him burst out laughing. "Kai trust me I know what guys want, it's the same as what you want when you look at this Chanyeol guy".

"I never said I want him in that way I just kissed him that's all" Kai pouts a little hoping his friend will stop teasing but nope Sehun doesn't want to do that he wants his roommate to squirm a little and be all flustered on his date that chanyeol will just kiss him again out of the blue. "I can tell by your red face you want him Kai and its ok" Sehun sits beside his friend showing him comfort now knowing Kai finds it hard to show his true feeling and being gay is way harder these days especially in the lime light. The world expects you to be like them when on the inside you just want to shout from the rooftop that you're different and want to stand up for it. "I'm sorry I'm teasing you but I haven't seen you smile and be this nervous with that girl you dated. You know the gold digger one. Chanyeol must be a god" Sehun nudges him, making Kai smile.

" I got a picture today sent to my email from the company. Would you like to see what he looks like?" Kai says with the biggest smile making Sehun excited to see who is making his room mate smile like that. Opening the email he hands him his phone waiting for a reaction.  
  


"oh my baby lord he is sexy as hell. Does he have a friend and omg we need to think harder about your wardrobe choice for tonight. What I picked will not do with that guy Mr sex on legs " Sehun rushes back to the bedroom pulling apart Kai's wardrobe as Kai keeps staring at the photos smiling seeing how well they look together in the picture.

"Kai get your ass in here we don't have much time and you need to show the goods" Sehun shouts making Kai burst out laughing as he follows the screams of his roommate coming from his room.

***

"Ok I best get going how do I look?" Kai asks his roommate as Sehun fans his face "You look so good showing the goods and looking so damn sexy" Sehun teases making Kai blush. "He is down stairs, I best head down. Thank you Sehun for helping me" Kai kisses his roommate's cheek as Sehun pushes him out the door waving to him as he heads down the stairs.

Waiting outside leaning against his car Chanyeol waits nervously watching the door as he then sees the most beautiful sight he has seen in the last hour. "Hi" Kai smiles nervously as he steps closer to Chanyeol making the taller of the two stand up straight. "Wow you look amazing" Chanyeol holds open the car door hoping Kai will get in. "You scrub up well" He teases back making the taller laugh while closing the door after him and rushing around to get in himself. "So are you ready?" He asks as he brings the car to life and drives off in the direction of the Seok chon Lake.

Chanyeol glances every now and again at Kai as they drive along looking out the window as the sun begins to set over the horizon. "Chanyeol did you get the picture in your email of us at the shoot?" Kai turns to see Chanyeol smiling from ear to ear while driving. "Yeah I did, it looks so good. We look so good don't you think?" He glances at Kai and then back at the road ahead making sure not to crash by not paying attention. "I really did, I hope they all turn out like that" Kai smiles while looking back out the window trying so hard to control his tummy flutters. "Hey we are two good looking guys of course they will look good" Chanyeol smiles as Kai blushes again.

"We are here" Chanyeol parks up the car as they both get out looking around to see if many are there.  
  


  
"Oh wow this looks amazing" Kai smiles, fixing his jacket as they begin to walk side by side towards the river. "Are you glad you said yes to coming out?" Chanyeol looks towards Kai who is still smiling enjoying himself looking towards the river. "So far it is amazing" He blushes as he walks to the edge of the river looking back at the view of lights. "Kai thank you for coming out tonight" Chanyeol leans his arms on the barrier overlooking the bridge as Kai leans his back against it looking back at him. "I'm glad I came. To be honest I am rather nervous" Kai lowers his head letting his smile fade. "I'm nervous too Kai but lets just enjoy the evening ok now lets go walk along here and see what is going on up there" Chanyeol points up towards a group of people gathered around a stall.

As they get closer Kai starts to slow down and move a little away from Chanyeol. "Hey come here look, let's get one they are selling cotton candy" Chanyeol gets in line as Kai moves a little closer before looking around again making chanyeol start to wonder why his is acting so weird. "They only have pink candy floss left would you like one?" Chanyeol moves closer as Kai steps back a little again making Chanyeol huff and begin to realise what is wrong. Stepping up and asking for two cotton candy he hands one to Kai and heads off to sit at a bench facing the river making Kai follow with a bowed head.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol for being off with you just now" Kai takes a seat at the other end of the bench making Chanyeol feel awkward. "Do you not want to be seen with me now Kai is that what's wrong" Chanyeol doesn't even turn to face Kai so he keeps looking out at the river in front of him while eating his candy floss. "Oh I do I really do I was looking forward to tonight I really was. I even let my roommate pick out my clothes" Kai smiles hoping Chanyeol will look at him and a minute passes and Chanyeol turns to face him after throwing his candy floss in the bin beside him. "Your a closet gay am I right?" the taller asks making Kai blush and lower his head. "I am yes, it's hard here to just be the real me Chanyeol. I should have told you. I will head home now thank you for the candy floss" Kai stands up and makes his way back down the path the just walked as Chanyeol rushes after him. "How about we go somewhere else then?" Chanyeol turns his head to the side smiling softly as Kai smiles back "I'd really like that" Chanyeol walks ahead and opens the car as they both hop back in and drive off to find somewhere else private.

"Its really dark here" Kai smiles as they pull up to a little restaurant off the beaten track. "A restaurant oh I don't think this will be good" Kai moans making chanyeol get out of the car and opens his door for him. "Give it a chance" Chanyeol walks ahead to the main door of the restaurant pushing the door as they step inside seeing men sitting at tables eating. "Is this ....." Kai starts as Chanyeol finishes "Yes it's a gay restaurant, nobody here cares what is happening around them so come on and be my date" Chanyeol holds out his hand waiting for a shy Kai to take it. Finally he takes hold of the taller's hand giving chanyeol a chance as they head to a booth and settle down.

"It's really beautiful here , the music is so soft, the lighting is just right, wow is all I can really say" Kai takes off his jacket as Chanyeol can't believe how lucky he is to be here with someone so beautiful as Kai. "Let's order some food" Kai sits up all excited letting his fear fall off his shoulders as he starts to be himself making Chanyeol happy to have brought him here.

***

The night has come to an end and they have slowed danced and ate as much as they could before being the last two to leave the restaurant. Splitting the bill then leaving a great tip they head back to the car. "Oh wow that has got to be the best night I have had ever" Kai smiles still dancing over to the car as Chanyeol watches him from behind before Kai turns to face him smiling a huge smile. "Hey you checking out the goods?" Kai says making Chanyeol burst out laughing. "The goods? oh you mean your ass, yeah I was checking it out but I saw it earlier don't forget" He steps closer as Kai's back hits the car. "You wanna kiss me now don't you?" Kai says as Chanyeol just nods " Yes I do but I know you don't like that in ........." Before he can finish Kai has his lips pressed up against Chanyeol's kissing him. Chanyeol places his hands on Kai's waist , kissing back softly. Pulling away Kai can't help but blush. "Wow that was some kiss" Chanyeol teases as he can't let go of Kai. "It really was" Kai smiles back looking at Chanyeol's lips again. "If you wanna kiss me I wont mind" Chanyeol smirks, leaning in as they both kiss again longer this time.

"Kai can you see yourself dating a guy?" Chanyeol opens the car door as Kai sits inside looking down at his lap again as chanyeol jumps in starting the car. "I would like to if the right guy came along" He teases as Chanyeol just laughs. "Oh so what would be the right type of guy for you then?" Chanyeol starts to drive as Kai thinks for a minute. "Tall dark and handsome, good body, can drive and kiss just like this" Kai leans over and grabs Chanyeol's cheeks kissing him while chanyeol wasn't expecting it and was so happy that he had just stopped at the traffic lights when Kai decided to be spontaneous. "So me then" Chanyeol says as Kai just giggles. " Yeah you will do" He playfully says as Chanyeol starts to drive again parking the car over on the side of the road before looking at Kai as he pulls him closer kissing him with passion. "Someone will see us" Kai moans seeing cars pass by. "Tinted windows baby no one will see" Chanyeol smirks as Kai pulls him closer kissing him with passion. "God if you keep kissing me like that I will want to take you home" Chanyeol leans his forehead on Kai's trying to control himself as Kai does the same. " Maybe another night" Kai looks the taller in the eyes as Chanyeol agrees and sits back in his seat properly and starts to drive again dropping Kai home.

" Here you are, home safe" Chanyeol stops the car as Kai unclips his seatbelt. "Thank you for tonight and I'm sorry about the beginning of the night" Kai looks sad towards Chanyeol as the taller moves closer. "What's wrong?" Chanyeol waits as Kai looks down trying to control his emotions before looking back up into Chanyeol's eyes. "I guess I don't want the night to end" he whispers softly making Chanyeol feel the same. " I want to invite you to mine but I don't want you too feel uncomfortable" Chanyeol cups Kais cheek kissing him again softly on the lips. "I don't mind" Kai whispers back taking chanyeol off guard. "Do you want to come home to mine then and if you want to leave I can drop you home?" Chanyeol waits as Kai looks up at his building before turning back to face chanyeol. "Yeah lets go to yours".

to be continued..... 

(Credit to owners of the pictures)

❤️C ❤️

**_I know this doesn't get much views but I want to finish it for those who have stuck by it. Thank you all_ **

_**Love** _


	5. Chapter 5

"This is my place, are you sure you want to come in?" Chanyeol looks towards Kai who is still in the passenger side of the car looking up at the tall building. "Yes I still want to" Kai shyly smiles taking off his seat belt as they both exit the car.

"Well come on in then" Chanyeol smiles feeling rather nervous right now. Here he is heading up to his apartment with the guy he has had dreams about and who he can't seem to take his eyes off.

"Is your roommate still here?" Kai whispers as it is still rather late and is worried they may wake him.

"No please don't worry it will just be us" Chanyeol quickly opens the door of his building holding it open as Kai steps in and stops waiting to find which why they go.

"I'm just up on the top floor, the lift here will bring us, so after you" he playfully smiles as Kai steps in the lift looking rather nervous.

"He wants to ask Kai if he is ok again but is so scared of the answer and also that he may leave when they are so close to being alone out of the public eye.

" Chanyeol? " Kai whispers making the taller turn to face him better." yes" is all he says as Kai looks down at his hands nervous and anxious.

"Can I just do this" he reaches out with a shaking hand and links his with the tallers making Chanyeol look down at their linked hands and smiles. "Of course you can" Chanyeol gives their linked hands a little squeeze as the lift door opens. He wants to be polite and let Kai step off the lift first but he reliases its probably better if he goes first and guides Kai out as it was a big thing for Kai to do by doing a simple thing like holding hands.

"OK so come on in" Chanyeol opens the door of this apartment as Kai steps in. "Wow I like it" Kai slips off his shoes and has a look around the sitting room.

A large grey L shaped sofa faces a fake fire that you plug in on the wall with a big screen TV above it. Kai makes his way over to the fire warming up his hands.

"Are you cold?" Chanyeol slips off his shoes too before walking closer and placing his keys on the table in front of the sofa.

"I am a little yes, I get cold when I am nervous" Kai shyily says making Chanyeol just want to grab him and hug him to warm him up.

"I will make some hot coco or would you prefer something else to drink?" Chanyeol asks as he heads into his kitchen turning on the light and flicking on the kettle with Kai following close behind.

"Oh hot coco please, that should warm me up" Kai smiles as he rubs his hands together to keep warm. "OK how about you sit on the sofa in front of the fire and get some heat into you and I will bring in the coco" Chanyeol watches as Kai hurries into the sitting room and sits on the sofa and all Chanyeol can do is smile at the smaller cuteness.

"Here you go" Chanyeol hands Kai his coco as he sits on the large sofa beside Kai. "Thank you" Kai takes it sipping it gently while using the cup to heat up his hands. "You're worrying me being this cold" Chanyeol frowns at the other before grabbing the fluffy blanket off the back of the chair that he uses sometimes to keep warm when he is just too lazy to get up and go to bed.

"Here put this around you" Chanyeol places the blanket around the smaller shoulders hoping he will heat up soon. "Thank you" Kai whispers as Chanyeol is so close to him they are in kissing distance. Kai takes a breath and a chance and leans closer kissing Chanyeol on the cheek. Chanyeol doesn't move but looks at Kai with such want that he waits for a second before he leans softly back down placing his lips on Kais and kisses him so softly making Kai moan a little.

"My coco" Kai smiles into the kiss making Chanyeol move back away from him. Kai places his cup on the table before looking back with want for Chanyeol to kiss him again.

Chanyeol moves closer cupping Kai's cheeks and kisses the smaller again this time with a little bit more force. Kai returns the force of the kiss as he feels his body lay back a little with Chanyeol leaning over him kissing him.

"Chanyeol" Kai moans out as Chanyeol keeps kissing his jaw line and down his neck making him want to scream out more so desperately wanting more.

"Should I stop" Chanyeol looks down into Kai's big brown eyes making the smaller shakes his head. "Please don't" with those words Chanyeol continues to attack the smaller neck again as Kai runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair squeezing it a little.

"I want to take you into my room" Chanyeol moans into the smallers neck as Kai pulls him away from so he can see his face better. "where is it?" Kai smiles as Chanyeol looks at him puzzled "Do you want to?" he asks as Kai pushes him gently off him standing up and taking his hand. "Show me your bedroom" Kai waits as Chanyeol gets up and guides them both down the hallway stopping outside his bedroom as he feels a little pull on his hand. Turning he sees Kai blushing and starts to worry. "We can go back to the sitting room if this is too much for you?" Chanyeol so badly wants to make love to Kai but he knows he can't push him and wouldn't dare dream of hurting the smaller just for his own needs.

"I do want to it's just I haven't been with a man as in sex" Kai says making Chanyeol want him so much more now. "That's ok I don't mind that, I can get something to make it a bit easier" Chanyeol says softly as Kai lowers his head and shakes with nerves.

"Come on" Chanyeol steps into his room as Kai follows. Chanyeol dims the light making it look a bit more romantic. Kai does his thing he seems to do in a new room he walks around it looking at everything as Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed where Kai has come to a stop.

"Come here" Chanyeol pulls Kai closer so that the smaller is standing between his legs looking down at him.

"I would like to make love to you Kai" Chanyeol whispers as Kai blushes "I want that too" Kai leans down kissing the taller finally wanting to give in and make love. He reaches his hands down and pulls Chanyeol's top off dropping it on the floor beside them.

As they both attack each other with kisses Chanyeol pulls the smaller onto the bed before swapping places so he is on top. Their kissing gets more forceful as they both can't seem to get enough. Kai's top has been removed as Chanyeol attacks his torso with kissing all over before stopping at the waist band of the smallers trousers.

"Chanyeol it's ok I want to" Chanyeol smiles after being given permission and opens Kai trousers releasing his hardened member. "Shit your going comando" Chanyeol looks back up suprised as Kai giggles. "I hate wearing underwear with these trousers as you can see the band of them through the trousers".

"Oh well you just made my night even more exciting" Chanyeol winks before pulling the trousers off Kai and throwing them into the room somewhere as he then just attackes the smaller thighs kissing them as Kai groans out at the sudden force of kissing along his groin.

"Kai you are so sexy" Chanyeol moans as Kai tries to breath from the kisses he is receiving down there.

"Oil we need oil" Kai whimpers trying to control himself as Chanyeol keeps kissing him.

Chanyeol moves and leans over Kai kissing his lips and stopping before looking in his eyes. "Kai please don't worry about the oil or anything else just now. Leave it to me ok I will take care of all that just let's enjoy eachother, let yourself go" Kai gives a soft smile before he bites his lip as Chanyeol kisses back down his body to his now leaking cock.

"Oh baby I bet you taste so good" As soon as Kai hears those words he feels Chanyeol's tongue lick from his wanting pink hole all the way up to the tip of his cock.

"Fuck" Kai jolts a little from the sensation of Chanyeol's tongue on his most sensitive parts. Chanyeol finally wraps his mouth around Kai's cock sucking it gently making Kai arch his back before looking down seeing Chanyeol suck him good.

Chanyeol wanting Kai so much looks up at him as he sucks his cock seeing Kai watching him before falling back on the bed with pleasure.

"Can.. I.. Have.. You. Now?" Chanyeol asks between kisses as Kai let's out a whimper "Yes"

Chanyeol lifts the smaller legs over his thighs as he rolls on a condom. "You look so beautiful" Chanyeol smiles down at Kai ready to unravel under him. Taking the oil he pours some on his hand and runs it around his own hard cock and Kai's opening making the smaller jolt a little to the touch.

"Chanyeol can I ask you to do something?" Kai's chest is raising and falling faster as a red blush crosses his face "What is it?" Chanyeol keeps stroking his and Kai's cock as Kai smiles. "Look into my eyes when you slide into me please" Chanyeol softly smiles back as he lines his cock up to the smaller opening and leans forward so he can look Kai properly in the eye as he wished.

"Ready?" he asks one more time as Kai gives him the nod and holds Chanyeol's arms ready for the pain he knows he will feel.

Pushing in very slowly Kai tenses making Chanyeol feel him get tighter. "Baby relax for me" he whispers as he decides to kiss Kai with force making the smaller concentrate on the kiss not what's going on below.

Kai finally starts to relax making Chanyeol try again and push as he slides into Kai a little then back out again. "Oh god" Kai grabs Chanyeol's arms giving them a squeeze as The taller slips in again this time all the way while still looking Kai in the eye.

"You OK?" Chanyeol kisses Kai's lips as the smaller smiles. "I will be" with those words Chanyeol starts to move a little faster in and out while looking down at Kai who seems to be relaxing more and now enjoying it.

"Oh god Chanyeol this feels so fucking good" Kai moans out making Chanyeol sit up in his knees to get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of Kai's pink hole.

"How sexy does it look?" Kai asks making Chanyeol giggle a little. "Its so fucking hot baby. You're so tight and taking me right down to the balls" Chanyeol pushes in more throwing his head back as he enjoys the warmth of Kai's body around his cock.

"mmmh" Kai reaches down and takes his cock in his hand stroking it as Chanyeol starts to move only this time a little faster.

"Chanyeol faster please" Kai cries out at the pleasure he is receiving right now feeling Chanyeol deep within him hitting all the right spots and sending him close to the edge.

"I need to cum Chanyeol" Kai shouts as he begins to reach his high making Chanyeol speed up more pounding in and out of the smaller as Kai grabs the bed sheets tighter and arches his back. Chanyeol knows he is close also so pounding a few more times Kai erupts and cums all up his torso and begins to tremble as Chanyeol keeps going and explodes inside him.

"Oh god" Kai covers his face as Chanyeol slides out of him and removes the condom. While wiping Kai's stomach with his top he can hear sniffles. Chanyeol panics and leans over the smaller again removing his hand from his face.

"Hey, I hurt you didn't I?" Chanyeol can feel his heart start to break seeing Kai crying.

"No you didn't I just came so hard that I'm now crying like an idiot from that amazing orgasam" he tries to hide his face again as Chanyeol moves and lays beside him moving Kai so they are now face to face.

"I've never cum that hard before" Kai whispers as he now can look Chanyeol in the eye. "You are so beautiful Kai, thank you for trusting me to be the one" Chanyeol reaches closer pushing Kai's hair back off his face a little as Kai begins to hug himself.

"Hey let's get into the bed keep you warm" Chanyeol moves and helps Kai up before pulling back the bed sheets and climbing in as he moves closer pulling Kai into his body.

"Chanyeol thank you for tonight I had such an amazing time but I feel so sleepy now" Kai closes his eyes as Chanyeol lays the smallers head on his chest as he wraps his arm around him hugging him tight.

"Thank you for being an amazing date" he kisses the head of the now sleeping Kai before closing his eyes himself and drifting off to sleep.

❤️C ❤️

_**Please ignore the many errors in this lol** _

_**X** _


End file.
